


Gordon Ramsay who?

by supershance



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, date, disaster shiro, in the kitchen only tho, keith is kinda only mentioned like shiro texts him, shiro trying to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershance/pseuds/supershance
Summary: Tumblr prompt asking for Shiro cooking dinner for Lance.





	Gordon Ramsay who?

**Author's Note:**

> consolationblog on tumblr asked:
> 
> Shiro trying to make Lance dinner?

Shiro is  _ not _ good at cooking. His experience in the kitchen are limited to boxed mac n cheese and campbells soup heated up in a pot. So to say Shiro doesn’t know why he offered to cook for Lance on their date would be an understatement.

_ Fuck. Fuck! What am I gonna do? _ Shiro panics in his head. 

There’s only two hours for him to get his shit together and cook something for his hopefully soon to be boyfriend. No matter how many times Shiro has looked up recipes, nothing ever seems to come out right. It doesn’t taste right or he leaves it on the burner a bit too long. He does the only thing he can think of.

He texts Keith.

_ Shiro: KEITH PLEASE HELP I TOLD LANCE ID COOK FOR OUR DATE BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO COOK AND EVERYTHINGS COMING OUT NASTY _

_ Keith: uhhhh y did u say u would cook if u cant? _

_ Shiro: SHUT I PANICKED _

_ Keith: of course smh did u even think to cook something easy? like spaghetti? _

_ Shiro: THATS EASY???? _

_ Keith: literally a 5 yr old could make some fucking spaghetti _

_ Shiro: OK WELL IM NOT A 5 YR OLD I CANT MAKE SPAGHETTI HOW DO I MAKE IT _

_ Keith: just know that i sighed rly loudly rn ur fucking ridiculous anyways boil the noodles there should be instructions on the box for that tho idk y the fuck u would need instructions for that _

_ Shiro: JUST CONTINUE _

_ Keith: get some ground beef and cook it and then add spaghetti sauce when its done its literally not hard and takes like 30 min tops _

_ Shiro: LIFESAVER THANK U LEGEND _

_ Keith: if u just watch closely u shouldnt burn anything good luck shiro go get that nonexistent ass i guess _

_ Shiro: SHUT UP his ass is nice _

_ Keith: bye shiro _

As he walks over to the fridge to get the meat, he realizes he doesn’t have noodles  _ or _ spaghetti sauce. He mentally curses and grabs his wallet to run to the store at the corner of his block.

* * *

 

Dread sets in as Shiro looks at the clock. There is only 15 minutes left before Lance is supposed to be at his apartment for their date and Shiro hasn’t even started any part of the dinner he promised to make. 

He’s barely out of the store and on his way home this late because on the short walk from his apartment to the store, he saw an old lady get her purse snatched, so  _ of course _ he had to chase down the criminal and then proceed to call the police after he caught the man. How was he supposed to know they would also bring Shiro in to make a statement that would take nearly two hours to make?

Point being, he was screwed.

“Shiro?” says a voice from behind him, a voice he would recognize anywhere.

Said man freezes and turns slowly to see a confused looking Lance.

“Did you forget something?” asks the shorter man, gesturing to the shopping bag in Shiro’s hand.

“Actually, it’s a little bit of a long story…can I tell you inside.” replies Shiro, sounding defeated.

“Of course!” says Lance following Shiro to his apartment as the latter looks at him in awe.

* * *

 

“YOU CAUGHT A FUCKING  _ BURGLAR  _ SHIRO WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU OKAY?” says Lance, approaching the other man and running his hands over the taller’s arms to check for injuries.

At Lance’s touch, Shiro startles and then blushes darkly, feeling the grip on his bicep.

“I’m fine, Lance. I…thought you wouldn’t want to date me anymore because I didn’t keep my promise about the dinner…I don’t know I-I just…I’m glad you’re still here right now.” says Shiro, looking down.

“Shiro… _ fuck _ the damn dinner. I’m so glad you’re okay. And you should be proud! You saved a little defenseless old lady! I bet there was other people around that didn’t do shit! You’re…incredible.” retorts Lance, hugging his date tight.

“Besides, now we can make dinner together, and that’s  _ way _ more fun than you burning whatever it is that you were supposed to make.”

“HOW DID YOU KNOW?”

“Shiro, me and Keith have been friends for like, a whole year. You think he hasn’t told me about how bad his best friend is at cooking?”

“Damn you, Keith.” mutters Shiro.

Lance, smiling coyly and moving to the kitchen, says, “I think it’s cute. And that just means I get to teach you how to cook. I’m no Hunk, but I know my way around a kitchen. So move your cute butt on over to the fridge and get the meat.”

Gaping at Lance and following him like a lovesick puppy, Shiro quietly questions, “Cute butt? My butt is cute?”

“Damn right it is! Now get over here and help me, master chef.”

The rest of the evening was filled with Lance basically making the whole dinner with some embarrassing blunders from Shiro that Lance would claim as cute, and honestly? Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link for the tumblr post: https://supershance.tumblr.com/post/173044007446/shiro-trying-to-make-lance-dinner 
> 
> Follow me @supershance on tumblr!!! And you can send in prompts if you want!


End file.
